1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a carrier and, more particularly, to a carrier for a vehicle, such as a bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
The closest prior art reference of which the applicant is aware was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,444,032, filed on Oct. 3, 2011, entitled “COLLAPSIBLE VEHICLE-MOUNTED EQUIPMENT CARRIER”, in which the bicycle carrier 110 comprises a hub 120, a first frame section 116, a second frame section 118, and a single support member 114. The hub 120 includes a central hub section 148, a pair of inner sections 147 and a pair of outer sections 146. The first frame section 116 is connected with the inner sections 147 of the hub 120. The second frame section 118 is connected with the central hub section 148 of the hub 120. The single support member 114 is connected with the outer sections 146 of the hub 120. A central pin 202 in turn extends through one of the outer sections 146, one of the inner sections 147, the central hub section 148, the other one of the inner sections 147 and the other one of the outer sections 146. An engagement member 204 is screwed onto the central pin 202. The central hub section 148 has two ends each provided with teeth, each of the inner sections 147 has two ends each provided with teeth, and each of the outer sections 146 has one end provided with teeth, so that the central hub section 148, the inner sections 147 and the outer sections 146 engage each other.
However, the central hub section 148, the inner sections 147 and the outer sections 146 of the hub 120 have different shapes and sizes so that the hub 120 has a complicated structure, thereby increasing the cost of fabrication and production. In addition, the central pin 202 is an elongate rod with a poor structural strength and cannot withstand the large load of the outer sections 146, the inner sections 147 and the central hub section 148, so that the central pin 202 is easily broken or worn out during a long-term utilization, thereby failing the hub 120. Further, the first frame section 116 is connected with the inner sections 147 of the hub 120, the second frame section 118 is connected with the central hub section 148 of the hub 120, the single support member 114 is connected with the outer sections 146 of the hub 120, and the central pin 202 in turn extends through one of the outer sections 146, one of the inner sections 147, the central hub section 148, the other one of the inner sections 147 and the other one of the outer sections 146, so that the hub 120 is not assembled easily and quickly, thereby increasing the working time and energy of assembly.